Mother and Son
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt learns who his true mother is and joins the Brotherhood. Can he be persuaded to change his mind? NOT AN EVOLUTION STORY! Set after the seond movie!
1. The Choice

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- iDISCLAIMER: I without a doubt hate Mystique with all of my fiber and being but I always found it fascinating that she would give birth to someone as kind as Nightcrawler even though she had decided to toss him over a waterfall to save her only stinking life. So if anyone who reads this thinks I feel any kind of pity for her then I only have one thing to say to you; you're an idiot and you need to get a life! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.i ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kurt stayed crouched on the limb of an oak tree his tail swinging slowly to and fro like a cat would normally do in quiet contemplation as he watched some of the younger students playing under the tree where he was sitting laughing and using their powers to play a game of tag which soon became a game of whose power was better to tag once more. He smiled slowly his fangs glittering slightly in the light of the golden sun and he leapt down performing three somersaults before landing in the center of the group causing some of the children to scream in fright before they realized who it was that had leapt down and interrupted their game. Kurt smiled still crouched down and he gently tapped a girl with scales on the shoulder with his tail as he said, " It!" before he started to run off. The other children caught on quite quickly and they laughed scattering around the grounds.  
  
Yellow eyes identical to Kurt's watched as he played with the children laughing his tail giving him an unfair advantage over the others. iI should have watched over you when you were a child.i  
  
Kurt allowed himself to be tagged and he began to teleport wildly all over the grounds only staying put to make the children think they had him before BAMF!, he was gone once more in a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
iKurt, were you always this good with children? Look how much happy you make them by playing with them.i  
  
Kurt had vanished for a longer amount of time than all of his other teleports for the day and the children almost gave up the search for him when one of them; a boy who had the ears of a bat (literally) heard the sound of wooden beads clicking softly together near where he was standing. Kurt's tail suddenly fell down and dangled from a tree and the boy swiftly tugged on it causing Kurt with mock surprise to fall out of the tree and land on the ground with a loud oof! Kurt looked up at the smiling boy his tail still in his little hands. " Release my tail please," he said. When his tail was free it shook violently as if venting out in anger of being pulled. " I think you should start running before my tail starts to get come bad ideas for you, mein freund!" he advised with a sly smile.  
  
Kurt and the children continued to play until the sun began to set. Kurt waved the children good-bye as they headed inside for dinner and then bed as Kurt stayed outside. He climbed onto a high branch and he watched the sun set slowly smiling a bit his tail wagging slightly as he leaned his back against the tree almost wanting to howl at the slowly rising moon. He laughed softly shaking his head getting rid of that idea at once; it wouldn't do good for the children to think that there was a monster outside of the school after all of the things that had taken place with Stryker and his men invading the school at night only three weeks ago.  
  
" Kurt, you've grown into such a gentle soul over the years,"  
  
Kurt looked around sharply for the source of the voice as he leapt down feeling very tense as he suddenly recognized the voice from sometime before, " Mystique!" he said softly.  
  
Slowly Mystique walked out of her hiding place and she looked at Kurt with sad eyes her normally offensive walk and posture looking more like one of defense and submission. " I didn't come here to fight you, Kurt," she assured him as she watched his tail swinging to and fro ready to lash out at her.  
  
" Vhy did you come here then?" Kurt asked slowly. He was able to calm his tail down a bit but it still swung back and forth slowly as if it was an animal pacing ready to spring into action if the need arose suddenly. " I vould think that someone like you vould only come here to cause us some trouble!" he pointed out  
  
" Tell me about your family, Kurt," Mystique said suddenly the subject changing awkwardly.  
  
Kurt looked at her confused and he tilted his head to side his tail curling up a little to form a slight question mark even though he hadn't meant to. " Vhat?" he asked softly thinking he hadn't heard her right perhaps.  
  
" Tell me about your family and childhood," she repeated softly taking another step closer to him keeping his glowing eyes locked with hers keeping her posture as a defensive one to make sure he didn't get upset or jumpy.  
  
Kurt looked at her still dubious on whether or not he should trust her. " Tell me why you vant to know," he insisted.  
  
" I'm. merely curious," Mystique said slowly.  
  
" Vell," Kurt said softly leaning against the tree and crossing his arms over his chest, " I vas found by gypsies who said I vas drifting down a river so; I do not know who my real parents vere but," his tail drooped sadly and he looked at the ground, " I think my parents hated me for the vay I looked."  
  
i You're father was dead before you were even born, Kurt. I didn't hate you either. You were my little boy.i  
  
" But I am very grateful for Margali und the others for taking care of me!" Kurt added with a small smile, " Vhen I vas vith them I did not have to worry about fitting in. Ve vere all part of the Munich circus und I vas the star acrobat! My name vas 'The Incredible Nightcrawler!'" he laughed softly shaking his head slightly as old memories came up. " I vas so happy vith them."  
  
" If you were happy with them then why did you leave and come to America?" Mystique asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
Kurt sighed sadly, " An American bought the circus und he vanted me to be part of the freak show I left," he explained.  
  
" Have you seen your foster family since that time?" Mystique asked softly feeling sorry for him now.  
  
" Nein," Kurt sighed shaking his head.  
  
The two stayed in silence for a moment or two before Mystique broke the silence, " Do you want to know who your real mother is, Kurt?" she asked looking up at him slowly hugging her arms slowly.  
  
Kurt looked up at her in confusion and mistrust once more. " You know who my mother is?" he asked slowly.  
  
" Yes," Mystique nodded.  
  
" Who is she?" Kurt asked leaning forward slightly and trying to hold back the hope in his voice and face.  
  
Mystique looked Kurt in the eyes slowly, " I'm your mother."  
  
Kurt gasped softly and he slowly shook his head as he said softly, " Liar!"  
  
" I'm not lying to you, Kurt! I can prove that I'm your mother," Mystique insisted gently her eyes showing she was very serious.  
  
" Show me this proof of yours!" Kurt challenged standing to his full height of 6"1 his tail whipping slightly behind him.  
  
Mystique gently rested a hand on his scarred fur covered cheek and she slowly began to sing to him. i Don't cry anymore, baby. The wolves are all gone away from here. Mommy is here with you, baby. Rest your little head and mommy with rock you all night so sleep tight. You're my child, my very first child, and you are dear to mommies heart. Please, rest your eyes and know that I love you even as we must part.i  
  
As Mystique sung the lullaby Kurt's eyes grew wide as it struck a memory deep inside of him that he had almost forgotten and he saw a sudden flash of Mystique's face from the past with the sound of raging water nearby. " Mother." he whispered softly looking at her.  
  
Mystique nodded letting her hand fall back to her side. " I thought you had died when you went over that waterfall."  
  
Kurt's tail was a mere blur as it struck Mystique hard across the face sending her sprawled on the ground with a cry of surprise as she tasted her own blood in her mouth. Kurt glared at her angrily as he spat, " Get out of here!" he said before he started to head for the school.  
  
" Kurt, wait!" Mystique called getting to her feet slowly losing her usually fluid and reptile like movement as she stumbled a bit nearly falling back down to the ground.  
  
Kurt stopped and he turned to face her still very angry at her as he said simply, " Vhy should I? Vhen ve vere at Alkali Lake you und Magneto stole the helicopter und left us to die but then again; I am sure iyou i did not think twice about leaving your son to die for the second time in your life, ja?!"  
  
" You don't understand."  
  
" Then tell me vhy!" Kurt cried, " I vant to know vhy you threw me into that vaterfall!"  
  
" When you were born the people of the village called me a witch and you a demon. They wanted to kill us both by burning us and they chased me into the forest. You were only a few hours old at the time, Kurt. I barely had time to recoup after giving birth to you! They were closing in on me and when I reached the cliff over the waterfall I became very afraid for my own life then. I threw you over the waterfall to save my own life and I ran on without looking back at the dreaded thing I had done to you; my first child and son!" Mystique explained softly looking at the ground the whole time. She looked at Kurt tears falling down her blue scaled cheeks, " I regretted doing it ever since then but; knowing that you're alive and have grown into such a fine young man like you have, I can live with my decision to throw you over the waterfall."  
  
Kurt looked at her his gaze still the same as before, " You may be able to live vith it but I cannot! Go avay before I varn the others that you are here!" he said before turning on his heel and leaving her as he climbed up the steps to the door.  
  
" Doesn't your faith teach mercy and forgiveness towards those who have done you wrong in the past?" Mystique asked.  
  
Kurt paused his hand on the door knob ready to turn it. His other hand lightly touched his rosary and he bowed his head in thought. He was not perfect himself as was evident from the scars that he had carved into his body. He let go of the knob and he turned around to face his mother once more. Slowly he walked up to her standing face to face with her. " It vas hard not knowing my real parents," he said softly.  
  
" It was hard thinking I had murdered my own son to save my life," Mystique nodded sadly looking up at him.  
  
Kurt embraced his mother tightly and he buried his face into the crook of her neck his tail wrapping three times around her waist to add more pressure into it as sobs erupted from his throat causing his shoulders to shake and tremble a bit as he whispered softly in German all kinds of apologies to her for doubting her and hitting her so hard in the face with his tail like that.  
  
Mystique closed her eyes and she wrapped her arms her arms around his waist returning the hug tightly. Mother and son stayed like that for a few moments more their tears mingling together.  
  
Snikt!  
  
Kurt's eyes snapped open and before he or Mystique could react; Logan slammed into them breaking them apart focusing on Mystique as he attacked her with his claws growling angrily his eyes narrowed. Kurt watched unable to do anything as Logan drove Mystique back with swipes and lunges like the animal that he was. Mystique locked eyes with Kurt for a moment before she turned and ran as fast as she could from the wild Wolverine.  
  
Logan gave chase for a few miles in the trees before he gave up upon her vanishing into the puzzle of branches and bushes. He snarled and retracted his claws turning back to Kurt. " You son of a...!" Logan lunged forward and he grabbed Kurt by his hair and he drew one claw out pressing it against his throat almost ready to slit it right then and there without another word passed between them.  
  
" Logan.listen to me!" Kurt pleaded careful of the claw on his throat.  
  
" Why should I?! We took you in and gave you sanctuary here! We even cleared your name with the president when we could have simply turned you away and let any bum on the street take you and kill you easily! Maybe it's not just skin and eye color you and Mystique share together!" Logan snarled narrowing his eyes as he pricked skin and drew a drop of blood the scent of it almost making him go crazy and kill Kurt.  
  
" Logan.mein herr.you don't understand vhy she vas here vith me," Kurt said softly cringing as he felt the cold blade penetrate.  
  
" Then why don't you explain it to me! As a matter of fact, tell me why you two were hugging while you're at it!" Logan said seriously, " I would just love to hear how the hell that happened!"  
  
" I.cannot say," Kurt said sadly. He closed his eyes ready to feel the blade enter his neck completely.  
  
Logan retracted the blade and he shoved Kurt back looking him over with disgust and contempt before he snorted, " Watch yourself, Elf! You just got on my bad side and trust me, you really shouldn't have gone on that side!" He turned around and he went back inside grumbling softly to himself still quiet furious at what he had seen.  
  
Kurt crouched down slowly wiping blood away from his throat and looking at the red blood that made his finger tips look purple. He looked at the house and then he slowly looked into the trees where Mystique had run off and lost Logan. He bit his lower lip unsure where he should go between the two places.  
  
If he went back into the school then he would be forever put under suspicion because of what Logan had seen tonight. What if the others really DID threw him out just because he was seen with Mystique. He knew he could never tell them what he and she had shared because it was something personal.  
  
Then there was going with his mother. If he went with her then he would not have to worry about anyone looking at him with caution or mistrust. Plus, he would be able to be with his real mother, which was one of the things he had always asked God to give him.  
  
He stood up slowly and he went after Mystique hoping to God that it was the right choice to make!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- iTune in next time folks! Same BAMF time, same BAMF! channel.i 


	2. Joining

Eric sat at his desk thinking quietly to himself as he made four medium sized ball bearings; his signature weapon ever since his childhood in Auschwitz, circle slowly around his white haired head his piercing blue eyes looking off into the distance as if he was looking at something through the maple door in front of him his chin resting on one hand. Mystique had been gone for three days now and he was wondering where she had gone off to without even saying where she was going and when she would be coming back to their base of operations. He sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit. He didn't know her exact reasons for leaving so suddenly but he had a pretty good idea on why and more exactly i whoi she had left for. It was most likely that mutant with the tail and skin and eye color similar to her own with the ability to teleport. He seemed to strike a chord with the assassin when they and the X-men were together in that camp for the night. Eric thought it was a pity that the mutant hadn't been able to kill the president even though he was under Stryker's control. If he had succeeded in the plan then it would have saved him and Mystique the time and energy to go to the White House and kill the man himself!  
  
A knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts almost rudely causing him to sit up straight and almost lose his cool composure he always carried with him like a shirt. " Come in," Eric said turning the ball bearings into one large ball and making it float over to a shelf. He smiled faintly as Mystique entered with the teleporting mutant right behind her his tail swishing slowly back and forth like a cat's. " Mystique, I see you've returned with a guest; Kurt I believe?" he asked slowly getting to his feet and offering Kurt one gloved hand.  
  
" Ja, Kurt Vagner," Kurt nodded taking his hand in his own and shaking it slowly catching himself before he went into his known spiel of being in the Munich circus. He looked over at his mother for a moment for a bit of a confidence boost before looking back at Eric his tail stopping in mid- swish, " I vish to join you und the Brotherhood," he said.  
  
Eric looked over at Mystique with a smile. " So this is why you left! You could have told me it was a recruiting mission and then I wouldn't have been so worried over you," he joked softly. He turned back to Kurt his face becoming serious for a moment, " What's your name?" he asked.  
  
Kurt looked at Eric confused tilting his head to one side slightly, " I thought you just." he stopped when he figured it out on his own and what exactly Eric was talking about. He smiled a bit as only one name came to him, " Nightcrawler!"  
  
Back at the mansion the X-men were in Xavier's study listening to Logan as he told them what he had happened last night with Kurt and Mystique. When he was finished they all shared a look of sadness and betrayal except for Ororo who kept her gaze at the ground saying nothing. " Has anyone seen Kurt since then?" Xavier asked making a steeple with his fingers under his sin in a pensive manner his mind all ready working on all the reasons possible for Kurt's actions.  
  
Logan snorted softly shaking his head his arms across his chest, " The blue furred Elvin bastard never even came back inside afterwards!" he said shaking his head a bit, " He's probably with Magneto and Mystique right now laughing about this whole thing and swigging down a bottle of Merlot with a chaser of Kraut beer while we stand here talking about it!"  
  
" I don't believe it."  
  
Everyone turned their head and looked over at Ororo who was still looking at the floor with so much intensity that it seemed that it had a special interest for her. Scott cleared his throat a bit shifting uncomfortable beside Jean, " Ororo, if he wasn't doing anything wrong with Mystique or Magneto then why did he leave after Logan caught him?" he asked.  
  
Ororo lifted her head slowly her eyes burning with a deep fire. " I don't know but what I do know is that Kurt held no anger towards the human race so there is no way he could have joined the Brotherhood since their goal is to kill off the humans!" she said simply looking around at the others in the room her eyes almost pleading with them to at least consider that possibility with her.  
  
" Then explain why he was hugging Mystique and crying like a little baby while he was going it," Logan challenged her calmly.  
  
" I can't explain that," Ororo admitted looking at the ground for a moment. She looked back up at Logan narrowing her eyes slightly at him, " but neither can any of you guys either! None of us knows what really happened out there except for Kurt."  
  
" When I asked him why he said he couldn't tell me. Sounds like a cover up for Mystique to me, 'Ro," Logan said.  
  
" When you mean ask; do you mean you said you would kill him first?" Ororo snapped back at him. " I wouldn't tell you anything either if I had a blade to my throat and you were furious!"  
  
" Are you trying to say it's my fault that he left?" Logan demanded his claws coming out swiftly in his anger.  
  
" That's exactly what I'm saying!" Ororo said lightning streaks coming to her eyes. Outside a storm started to blow harshly.  
  
" Gambit t'inks both of you need ta' be quiet an' let the professa' talk!" Remy said calmly flipping a card between his fingers easily lounging on the couch the other hand holding up his head.  
  
" Sorry," Ororo said calming down making the storm vanish.  
  
Logan merely grunted and retracted his claws crossing his arms over his chest once more looking at Xavier.  
  
Xavier smiled slightly over at Remy and he turned to Ororo his blue eyes seeming to glitter slightly like jewels, " What should we do then regarding Kurt?" he asked.  
  
" I think we should go look for him as soon as possible!" Ororo said as Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit but still keeping quiet about it, " I'm sure he will want to come back to us if we talk to him about it!" she explained looking around at the others who all looked away from her slightly in disbelief.  
  
" I never vant to go back there!" Nightcrawler said crouched down on the stump of a tree outside of the base beside Pyro.  
  
Pyro flipped the lid to his lighter over and over again in a smooth rhythm listening to Nightcrawler with a faint smile, " How come? I thought someone like you would be happy in a place like that," he said with a hint of a sneer there.  
  
" Because now they vill never trust me und vill alvays keep an eye on me vhen I have not even done anything vrong to them! It is not fair that because Logan caught me vith Mystique that right avay I am a bad person!" Nightcrawler said shaking his head a bit in disgust his tail swishing back and forth almost hitting Pyro a few times.  
  
Pyro nodded understandingly having had those exact thoughts himself a few times ever since he had made the choice to leave them at Alkali Lake to join the Brotherhood with Magneto and Mystique. He looked up and with a faint gasp he lightly prodded Nightcrawler in the ribs with his elbow as he stood up straight a bit stopping his lid flipping motions simply putting the lighter into his pocket.  
  
Nightcrawler looked at him confused for a moment before he saw Magneto and Mystique walking over and he also stood up saluting Magneto with his tail making Pyro stifle a laugh.  
  
Magneto chuckled softly shaking his head a bit, " Nightcrawler, to be a full member of the Brotherhood you must go through an obstacle course just like Pyro here to show us your worth to the team," he explained.  
  
Nightcrawler looked over at Mystique his eyebrows raised slightly in confusion, " Vhat kind of obstacle course?" he asked.  
  
" If we told you anything about it then it wouldn't do any good as a test now would it?" Mystique asked a motherly smile coming to her lips slowly.  
  
Nightcrawler laughed softly, " I suppose not," he admitted with a shrug.  
  
" Come with me when you're ready to go and take the test," Magneto said. He led Nightcrawler to a large building and he opened the door stepping aside to let him walk into the room. " Just walk inside and wait for the lights to come on to start," he instructed.  
  
Nodding Nightcrawler stepped inside and the door was closed behind him with a bang and a click from the turning of the lock. He used his tail to test the door and he found that he couldn't open it with a soft sigh wondering why they would lock the door on him if it was only something as simple as a test of his abilities. He looked around in the pitch black room the only thing seen being his glowing yellow eyes. " This room is empty!" he said softly to himself having perfect eyesight in the dark. He shrugged a bit and he started to stretch a bit bending his back all the way down to make a perfect C before standing up straight again to wait for the lights to come on.  
  
Mystique sat at the controls to a large computer and TV monitors similar to those used in the school at Xavier's for the Danger Room the X-men and some of the students used to practice battles with. She looked at a visual over her head where Nightcrawler's eyes were the only things seen easily in the darkness and she smiled in pride for her son. Her smile vanished at once as Magneto entered and sat down beside her being replaced by a look of nothingness.  
  
" Start him at level five," Magneto instructed calmly looking at the visual.  
  
Mystique looked at Magneto in surprise her eyebrows raised a bit, " Are you sure you should start him so high? We only used level two with Pyro when we tested him out," she pointed out trying to hide the concern that was slowly creeping into her throat.  
  
" I'm sure Nightcrawler can handle it. He's older than Pyro so he may be better adapted to his powers," Magneto said, " Now start the program."  
  
Nodding Mystique turned the dial and pressed the activation switch looking up at the visual once more.  
  
When the lights came on Nightcrawler blinked for a few moments before he was able to see clearly. Even though he could have sworn that the room was empty before; he now found himself in an empty courtyard with a few street lamps and a few brick walls scattered about the room. Confused he walked forward looking around when he felt the ground trembling violently. " Vas?!" he cried as he swiftly leapt into the air and teleported to a corner of the room just missing a missile that had been heading right for him from behind. " Ach, mein Gott!" he cried seeing who had fired the missile at him.  
  
A large robot was looking down at him holding out its palm at him the center opening up and showing another missile inside ready to be launched. :MUTANT TARGET FOUND. SURRENDER OR BE DESTROYED! YOU HAVE ONE SECOND TO RESPOND!: it said and it swiftly launched another missile at the surprised Nightcrawler.  
  
Nightcrawler teleported and appeared on a top of one of the walls looking at the Sentinel unsure of how he should even try to bring the giant down. Two laser beams fired from its eyes and he quickly brushed away the thought for a moment as he performed five back flips and ended in a somersault with a teleportion as soon as his feet hit the ground.  
  
Magneto watched with an amused smile from the control room his hands together in a posture of mere concentration and enjoyment as the program became more active and violent towards the teleporter. He looked over at Mystique and he smiled a bit as he suddenly put two and two together to get four as she made soft gasps every time it looked like something bad was about to happen to Kurt. The Sentinel almost crushed him under its feet and she had moved one hand to end the program when he teleported out of danger; which was the biggest clue Magneto was given with her actions. He was amused seeing his hardened assassin so caring towards her son. He looked back at the visual and he cocked his head slightly in confusion seeing Nightcrawler was no longer in view anywhere.  
  
The Sentinel was just as confused as Magneto was as it looked all around for Nightcrawler its sensors unable to locate him or traces of the sulfur and brimstone from his teleports. Suddenly Nightcrawler teleported onto its head crouched down and holding on tightly his tail keeping his steady on the smooth surface as it began to rock back and forth almost making him fall off despite his ability to climb walls. Suddenly both hands were raised up high and they both fired missiles at Nightcrawler and with a laugh he simply leapt down and performed some somersaults and twists before he landed in a crouch as the Sentinel's head exploded in a shower of shrapnel and fire. Quickly he ran away as the body collapsed with a thundering boom the shockwave knocking Nightcrawler over.  
  
The program ended and Nightcrawler found himself in the empty room once more this time the light staying on. He turned around to the door to face Mystique and Magneto as they came in Magneto clapping slowly a smile on his face. " Well done, Nightcrawler! I think you'll be a very important member to the Brotherhood!" he said smiling at him as Nightcrawler walked up to them.  
  
Nightcrawler looked over at his mother and he smiled slowly in pride his tail swishing back and forth rapidly feeling he had made the right choice by joining this group of mutants.  
  
" I hope we're making the right choice," Jean said as she and Ororo suited up for their new mission to go and find Kurt.  
  
Ororo slipped on her cloak and she looked at Jean, " I know we are," she said. She looked at the Blackbird as Logan and Remy boarded it with some supplies that they would need for the trip. i At least, I hope we are!i  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
i Tune in next time folks! Same BAMF! time, same BAMF! channel!i 


	3. The Fight

" But vhy are ve going to steal from that factory, freund Pyro? It is only a lab vhere they store old mining machines und equipment. I don't understand vhy ve need to go there," Nightcrawler pointed out quietly looking over at Pyro as the youth continued to flip his lighter lid open and closed, open and closed looking at his feet as if in boredom despite the fact that they were on a mission of high importance to Magneto. Nightcrawler looked out the window of the helicopter they were riding and he couldn't help but feel a little afraid since it had been a helicopter that those soldiers had flown away with him on that night he was captured and taken away from his sanctuary in the abandoned church. He looked at the large factory in the distance black smoke spewing forth like a beacon to them. He stretched his legs out slowly liking the feel of his new uniform Mystique had given him an hour before they started off to the mission; it was of a leather material that allowed him to perform flips and somersaults without resistance and it was also one of his favorite colors, rusty red. It even had a hole for his tail to go through and move around freely which made him smile faintly.  
  
Pyro shrugged a bit looking out the window from his own side not really looking at anything in particular, " Because Magneto told us to so that's good enough for me and it should be good enough for you, Nightcrawler," he said simply still flipping the lid open and closed looking at the tiny flame that came up each time he lifted the lid.  
  
Kurt sighed softly and he shook his head a bit taking hold of his rosary and looking down at it between his deformed fingers still unsure whether or not it was ok for him to go and steal with his new team and his mother. " Thou shalt not steal." he said softly to himself.  
  
" Say what now?" Pyro asked looking over at him and stopping his lid flipping for a moment an eyebrow cocked. He looked at the beads in Nightcrawler's hands and he rolled his eyes shaking his head a bit with a groan, " Not those weird beads again, Nightcrawler!" he said.  
  
Nightcrawler turned to him still holding his rosary in his hands the beads clicking softly together as they were moved a bit, " One of the Ten Commandments; thou shalt not steal," he explained seriously. " If ve go in there und steal then ve are breaking one of the Commandments und I vill need to carve another sin into my skin," he explained quietly lightly touching his face.  
  
" Nightcrawler, if we're going to get anything done around here then you're going to have to get rid of those stupid voodoo beads," Pyro said, " We're going in there to steal some of the parts from the humans and if your beads don't like that then they're going to be nothing but food for the fire of my lighter in a second to end the argument once and for all," he warned as he flipped open the lid and called the fire onto the tip of one finger pointing it at the wooden beads making it slowly grow longer and longer.  
  
Nightcrawler placed the beads in one hand and he looked at Pyro seriously, " It is not the beads that make me believe vhat I believe but God who makes me believe vhat I believe! If you come close to my rosary vith that fire then I vill teleport vith only your head und leave your body here, mein herr!" he warned seriously his yellow eyes narrowed slightly his tail quivering as he defended his faith.  
  
Pyro sneered pulling the fire back to nothing more then a fireball in the palm of his hand. " That's another problem we seem to be having, Nightcrawler. Since we both share a room now I think you need to stop praying for all hours of the night! I mean Christ! God forbid you go to sleep without praying and clicking your beads together for three hours straight first!"  
  
Nightcrawler's tail lashed out and slapped Pyro across the face hard the tail still quivering in rage when it was done. " Don't you ever take the Lord's name in vain in front of me you understand?" Nightcrawler said, " Just because you have no faith in God that does not mean that I must give up mine for you!"  
  
Pyro got up and he got ready to burn off the fur from Nightcrawler's body when Mystique intervened at once her voice harsh, " Sit down and buckle up, Pyro. We're going to be landing in one minute and if you and Nightcrawler don't stop arguing I'm going to kill the both of you easily and tell Magneto it was an accident!" she said softly, " and Nightcrawler, leave those beads in the helicopter when we go on the mission," she added.  
  
Nightcrawler's tail shot up in protest as he shook his head a bit holding his rosary close to his heart, " But."  
  
" No buts dammit!" she snapped suddenly her eyes narrowing in anger, " Leave the damn things in the helicopter!"  
  
Pyro looked at the back of her head and he said nothing more sitting down and buckling up. There was just no arguing when it came to Mystique.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" We're nearing the place now," Logan announced looking over at the screen where a layout of the factory came up. He pointed to a flashing white light far off to the left of the factory. " It seems the Brotherhood beat us to it though," he said looking over at Ororo when he said it.  
  
" So what's the plan?" Ororo asked looking over at Scott.  
  
" We're going inside the factory. It should be empty by now and if the Brotherhood has all ready gotten inside then we need to find out why they're in there first and then try to get them out with as little damage to the place as we can manage," Scott said as the Blackbird landed slowly with a faint bump.  
  
With a soft moan Remy used the last of his sick bags grumbling softly in French about these damned airplanes. Rogue laughed softly and patted him on the back to try and comfort him as the back of the plane opened up to let them out. Swiftly Remy was the first one outside and he even kissed the ground for a moment before standing up and wiping the dirt from his lips with the back of one gloved hand.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes getting off and watching Remy kissing the ground with such gusto. " Cajun, you better not act that weak when we get into a fight," he warned holding back a slight laugh, " I don't think I'd be able to get you out of a scrape."  
  
Remy scowled and he spit out a bit more of bile from his mouth drawing a card ready to fill it with kinetic energy and throw it at Logan when a blast from Scott's eyes disintegrated it with a flash.  
  
" We need to be serious guys," Scott said, " Now let's get inside before the Brotherhood figures out we're all ready here waiting for them!" They went inside and looked around in the darkened factory towering machines and equipment acting like mountains. " All right, here's our positions."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" Once we're inside we have to steal some of the mining claws along with the computer program discs some of those machines have inside of them," Mystique explained as she looked over at factory, " And Pyro, we can't risk losing some of the equipment or doing anything that would make us noticed so be careful when you use your fire," she added looking over at the boy who was flipping his lighter lid once more as he looked at the locked door.  
  
Pyro laughed softly and he nodded leaving the lid up and getting ready. " Don't worry, I won't mess this up," he assured her as he made a large stream of fire erupt and start to melt a large hole into the metal door. When he was finished he flipped the lid closed and he slipped it into his pocket walking inside without another word followed by Mystique who rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit at the youth.  
  
Nightcrawler stayed behind for a moment watching them going inside. He sighed softly his tail swinging slowly from side to side in thought. He looked down at the beads at his side and he kissed the cross lightly as he placed them on the seat in the helicopter. He then got out of the helicopter and he followed after them stepping inside and looking around quietly at the empty factory.  
  
" Nightcrawler," Mystique said turning to him having not noticed her son hesitating inside of the helicopter, " I need you to get me into the main computer room."  
  
" I have to see vhere I am going first," Nightcrawler said, " I could teleport into an object if I don't."  
  
Mystique took out a picture of the room and showed it to him, " Will this do then?" she asked.  
  
Nightcrawler took the picture with his tail and he looked it over slowly, still feeling very nervous about teleporting into a place he had never been in. It was just like when Ororo had asked him to teleport them into Cerebro back at Alkali Lake. He closed his eyes for a moment in quiet thought.  
  
Ororo.  
  
Nightcrawler looked at Mystique and he nodded faintly taking her into his arms slowly closing his eyes slowly.  
  
Pyro watched as the two teleported away and he snorted softly waving a hand in front of his face to try and brush away that horrid smell. " Loser," he muttered as he walked deeper into the factory. With his lighter he started to melt off the parts they needed to get. He barely was surprised when his lighter was suddenly engulfed in ice. " Bobby." he said simply turning around and facing the boy who was standing ready to fight. " I suppose the other X-men are here too?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
" Give it up, John," Bobby said as he formed a large ice ball in both hands ready to hurl them at Pyro.  
  
" My name isn't John," Pyro said as the fire melted the ice away and his lighter was free once more, " It's Pyro!" With a large blast a stream of fire raced towards Bobby.  
  
Nightcrawler and Mystique appeared unharmed inside of the computer room with a BAMF! Nightcrawler smiled faintly looking around the room at all of the monitors and various computers as Mystique began her work of printing out of all of the data from the computers disguising her voice for the ones that asked for vocal identification and so on moving with a serpentine grace. Nightcrawler looked over at the monitors as they turned on and he gasped softly. " Mother, the X-men are here!" he said.  
  
" What?" Mystique asked looking up from printing out plans to make a Genoshen collar.  
  
" Look!" he said pointing to one of the monitors. The X-men could be easily seen fighting with Pyro who was doing as best as he could to hold them off with five streams of flames raging in front of him as a shield.  
  
" Go and help Pyro! I will come as soon as I can," Mystique instructed turning back to the computer.  
  
Nodding Nightcrawler teleported to an overhang that was just above the fighting below. He watched and he grew sad as he saw Ororo slowly rising into the sky ready to make a storm rise up to stop the fire for good. He bit his lip but he knew what he had to do since she was within tail reach.  
  
Ororo's eyes were pure white as she concentrated looking down at Pyro who was fighting as hard as he could making his fire so strong that some of the machines were starting to melt. She gave a soft gasp as something hard struck her upside the head and she started to fall to the ground.  
  
Quickly Nightcrawler leapt down and he grabbed her in mid-fall teleporting her to the ground and laying her down. He looked up just in time to see a card soaring towards him and he teleported away to the left of the room hidden in the shadows.  
  
Logan snarled softly seeing Nightcrawler strike Ororo down with his tail and with his keen eyesight he charged at Nightcrawler his claws out and ready to kill.  
  
Nightcrawler teleported once more away from Logan and he came back crouched down behind Pyro who was starting to sweat heavily. " It's about time you did something to help!" Pyro shouted over the roaring fires.  
  
" Try to separate them!" Nightcrawler said getting an idea.  
  
Nodding Pyro made his flames separate and focus on one team member splitting them up. " What's your plan?" he asked but it was too late, Nightcrawler had teleported over to Remy and the two were fighting with Nightcrawler dodging most of the cards and teleporting all around Remy kicking and punching him when he could.  
  
Remy was starting to get dizzy from the sudden disappearances and appearances from Nightcrawler; not to mention that the smell of sulfur and brimstone were effecting his stomach which was still weak from the flight to the factory. " Gambit t'inks he gonna be." he doubled over and he started to lose all of the food he had ever eaten in his life as he tasted some of last night dinner in his mouth. Nightcrawler wasted no time in whapping him across the temple with his tail knocking him out.  
  
While Nightcrawler was fighting Remy Pyro was making the flames around Bobby become more intense making the boy unable to use his powers of ice. Bobby slowly backed up and he tried one last time to use his powers but the fires were too hot and he barely felt the fireball as it erupted against his chest sending him flying towards a set of mining claws that were glistening in the fire light.  
  
Logan leapt through the flames his healing powers working swiftly as he caught Bobby in his hands but not before he himself was impaled on the claws. With a loud howl he pulled himself off of the claws and the wounds slowly started to heal as he looked down at the comatose Bobby with an angry snort laying him down.  
  
" Logan."  
  
Looking up Logan was leapt on by a copy of himself as Mystique entered the battle her own set of claws out and ready to fight.  
  
" Kurt!" Scott shouted as Nightcrawler teleported behind him and used his tail like a whip to strike his arm, " listen to us!"  
  
" Nein!" Nightcrawler said calmly as he leapt over his head and kicked him swiftly performing a somersault before landing in a crouch easily. He leapt up as a blast from Scott erupted and he laughed slightly as he performed a back flip ending with a teleport easily. He came back in the air and he fell directly at Scott ready to kick him when he saw him charging up a blast. He teleported quickly as the blast came the cloud in Scott's face completely and Scott was left sputtering and wheezing. He fell to the ground knocked out as Nightcrawler's tail struck him upside the head easily.  
  
Rogue ran at Pyro and she leapt at him her ungloved hands ready when he turned and fired a large blast of flames at her knocking her to the ground screaming as her hair and clothes burned badly. Pyro's eyes were uncaring as he made the flames die down and he looked around smiling as he watched Logan and Mystique fighting as hard as they cloud claws clanging together making sparks rise up. He aimed his lighter at the real Logan and he fired one blast of flame that was shaped like an arrow.  
  
Logan had his back to Pyro snarling as he fought trying to kill Mystique when he felt a burning pain sear into his back to his heart. He screamed and he fell to his hands and knees as the arrow continued to burn despite his healing powers.  
  
Mystique smiled and she turned to Nightcrawler who was looking down at Ororo with worry and she had an idea, " We'll take her with us!" she said to him.  
  
Nightcrawler looked up at her in surprise, " Vas?"  
  
" We can use her to see if our new collar works!" Mystique explained as she looked over at Pyro who was walking over calmly with some of the parts they needed. " Now let's get out of here!" she said.  
  
Nightcrawler looked at Ororo a bit sadly and he gently picked her up and he ran after Mystique and Pyro holding her close his heart racing as he thought to himself that the things he had just done were all sins that would need to be carved into his skin.  
  
And he had loved every moment of it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tune in next time folks! Same BAMF! time, same BAMF! channel!  
  
TBC 


	4. Another Choice

Ororo woke with a soft groan resting a hand on the bruised side of her head and she looked around slowly blinking a bit her vision still blurred up. She was in a plain room with a wooden door but no windows anywhere. She stood up slowly and she tried to remember what had happened before she fell to the ground and was knocked out. She remembered getting ready to make a rainstorm to stop Pyro.  
  
The Brotherhood!  
  
Quickly she turned on the door and she narrowed her eyes as they became pure white. She gave a startled gasp as a pain came to her throat and she fell to her knees her hands flying to her neck. She felt a cold metal there and she realized that she was wearing an iron collar with an electronic lock on it. For some reason it was able to block her powers leaving her helpless. As the door slowly started to open she got ready to fight at once her heart racing. She gave a soft sigh in relief when she saw it was only Kurt but it faded when she saw the look on his face as he held the tray of food in his misshapen hands.  
  
Nightcrawler looked at her quietly and he slowly walked up and he placed the tray on the ground lightly. " Here," he said keeping his eyes away from hers as best as possible which wasn't easy when he saw that she had a bad bruise on her temple where his tail had struck her from the factory battle. " Are you hurt?" he asked chancing a quick look at her.  
  
" Well, my head still hurts," Ororo said softly sitting down and looking at the food before looking back up at Kurt, " Kurt, what happened back at the factory?"  
  
Nightcrawler looked into her eyes, " My name is Nightcrawler," he said softly, " und I had to hit you vith my tail to help my freund Pyro."  
  
" Your friend!? Kurt, you belong back at the mansion with us!" Ororo said.  
  
Nightcrawler shook his head slowly, " Nein, I belong here vith my family," he said.  
  
" Your family? Kurt, what are you talking about? You said your family was in the Munich circus touring Europe right now," Ororo said.  
  
Nightcrawler looked at her seriously, " I found my real mother und I vish to stay vith her for as long as I can. You und the other X-men could never understand vhat it is like to never know your parents! I have finally found one of them und I vish to stay!" he said his tail becoming rigid slightly in anger. " Now rest up, Magneto vill vant to see you later to talk," he said as he left the room and closed the door locking it with his tail. He looked at the door once in quiet thought and then he slowly shook his head and he walked away into his room, which was empty since he had not been able to get his circus posters. He sat down on his cot and he looked at the ground sighing softly.  
  
" What is the matter, my son?" Mystique asked walking in slowly looking down at him, " Are you still upset that I told you to leave those beads in the helicopter? I didn't mean what I said I was just tensed up for the mission."  
  
" Nein," Nightcrawler said shaking his head and looking up at her quietly, " I am not upset about that. It is just.vhy did ve take her?" he asked once more his tail curling up slightly at his side.  
  
Mystique sat down beside him and rested a slender arm around his shoulders gently. She gasped softly feeling something warm and wet there and she looked at him in surprise. " Are you bleeding?!" she asked.  
  
Nightcrawler nodded and he pointed to a dagger with a polished maple wood handle and a curved silver blade that was newly tinted with blood. " New sins," he said softly.  
  
" You carved more letters into your skin? Why do you disfigure yourself like this over a God who doesn't exist?" Mystique asked.  
  
Nightcrawler stiffened under her and he looked at her angrily. " God is real und I do it for penance to remind myself of my faults so that I never forget und that I always remember that no matter vhat I am not perfect!" he snapped.  
  
Mystique shook her head and she cupped his chin in one hand, " My son, God is nothing but one big fairy tale," she started.  
  
Nightcrawler's tail whapped her hand away and he stood up slowly looking at her feeling angry once more towards her. " God is real," he said softly, " Vhy do you say such awful things about Him?"  
  
" Look at us, my son. If there really was a God who loved all of his children then why did he let me be hunted down and almost killed? Why did He let you be captured and tortured like you were even though you're so loyal to Him? I am telling you the truth; God is not real!"  
  
" Und I am telling you that He is real und loving towards His children! How else do you explain me living through the fall vhen I vas only a babe?" Nightcrawler asked tears coming to his eyes slowly, " Get out of here," he said softly.  
  
" Nightcrawler."  
  
" Now!" Nightcrawler shouted his tail smashing on the ground hard sending up a large wave of pain through his entire body but his anger was able to dull it down completely as he glared at his mother.  
  
Mystique looked at her son sadly and she shook her head slowly, " I'm sorry you still believe in such foolish things," she said, " but I will go and hope that you learn that God is nothing but a story." With that, she left his room closing the door as she went.  
  
When his mother was gone Nightcrawler he fell onto his side on his cot and he covered his head with his arms holding back sobs as his body trembled with rage and a feeling of being betrayed. He thought that living with his long lost mother would be something nice but now all he saw was that it was hurting the woman he loved and making him almost start to doubt God. " Und if I start to doubt God," he said softly, " then I lose everything."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" Gambit would loik ta' know where Logan is flyin' us ta'," Remy said still feeling woozy both from the smell of the clouds and also the fact that they were flying once again only faster than before.  
  
" Listen Gumbo, the Brotherhood has Ororo and I am not leaving her with them for longer than I have to now stop your bitching before I shove my foot so far up your Cajun butt that you'll be flossing with my shoelaces!" Logan snarled softly holding onto the controls tightly his nails digging into the leather.  
  
" We need to have a plan first," Scott said. He barely had time to duck as Logan swiped at his head with one clawed hand.  
  
" Shut up, get ready, and shut up!" Logan snarled looking over at him causing the Blackbird to make a nosedive.  
  
" Sacre bleau!!!" Remy screamed holding onto the chair tightly and he retched all over Rogue who proceeded to punch him hard in the face  
  
Nightcrawler paced back and forth in his room thinking about what he should do. If he told Ororo why Logan had seen what he had seen maybe she would understand and let him return to the mansion. Then again; he did fight them and he even knocked out Ororo without any further qualms about it. He sighed sadly sitting on his bed his head in his hands as his tail swayed behind him. This was all Mystique's fault. If she hadn't said such horrid things about his faith then maybe he wouldn't be having second thoughts about staying here as a member of the Brotherhood which seemed to be composed of people who only wished to commit more sins towards people. He stood up slowly and he got undressed in front of the mirror looking at the new scars on his shoulders, which were still red and bleeding a bit. He sighed and he dressed in his old clothes smiling faintly at his glittering circus jacket as he slipped it on ignoring the slight bloodstains that came up. " I vill talk to Ororo," he said to himself, " und if she hates me aftervards then I can at least say I tried!" He nodded a bit at his reflection and he left the room heading for Ororo's without a further thought to it.  
  
Ororo looked up when the door opened expecting to see Magneto but when she saw Nightcrawler dressed in his old clothes she smiled faintly but concern changed it when she saw the red stains. " What happened, Nightcrawler?" she asked slowly walking up and lightly touching his right shoulder.  
  
Nightcrawler closed the door and he looked at her quietly his eyes seeming to glow dully, " My name is Kurt," he said softly, " und I am fine. They are only new scars for new sins." He took her hand in his and he looked into her eyes as he motioned for them to sit down. " I vish to explain to you vhy Logan saw me und Mystique hugging each other," he explained as they got comfortable.  
  
" Yes, we all wanted to know that," Ororo said.  
  
Kurt sighed softly his tail swaying back and forth gently as if a wind was blowing it back and forth. " Vell, she is my mother," he said.  
  
" What?!"  
  
Kurt laughed softly nodding a bit, " I said the same thing vhen she told me that at the mansion. She told me that she threw me over the vaterfall because people vanted to kill her und myself because of the vay ve looked. I vanted to hate her but; vith one vith sins as many as mine; it vould be vrong to do so. Vhen Logan saw us hugging, ve vere bonding after so many years of being alone!"  
  
Ororo looked at Kurt sadly and she hugged him gently around his neck making him gasp softly in surprise his tail pricking up but he slowly relaxed and he hugged her back closing his eyes. " Kurt, we would never have sent you away or made you feel unwelcome if you had just told us the truth!" she said.  
  
Kurt smiled and he stroked her hair slowly and he looked at her. " Ve vill get out of here then und tell the others vhat vent on!" he said standing up holding her hands in his smiling. " You vill help me talk to Logan, ja?" he asked looking at her with a hopeful smile.  
  
Ororo laughed softly and she nodded looking up at him, " Yes, of course!"  
  
Kurt smiled and he got ready to lead her out the door when it suddenly flew open and they came face to face with an enraged Magneto who raised his hands and threw both of them back hard against the wall using metal on Ororo's collar and the iron in Kurt's blood to control them. " Traitor!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tune in next time folks! Same BAMF! time, same BAMF! channel! 


	5. The End

Kurt gritted his teeth to stifle a whimper as he felt the blood in his body reverse direction suddenly and start to flow all over the place in an uneven pattern making it feel as if his blood had been replaced with little barbs that were ripping into his flesh constantly in a swift pattern going from the legs to the top of his head making his temple pound loudly his ears ringing. He looked at Magneto with wide eyes feeling the rage coming from the mutant's eyes. He tried to open his mouth to speak but Magneto narrowed his eyes and his mouth shut with a loud click of teeth cutting the inside of his mouth as he tasted his own blood his body smashing into the side wall savagely his tail thrashing about wildly in protest.  
  
" There is nothing more disappointing to me then to see a mutant betraying his own brothers!" Magneto said simply his voice sounding serene and calm masking the fury and rage within.  
  
" Magneto!" Mystique cried walking up her eyes wide with fear for her son seeing him being smashed about the thuds vibrating all over their hideout.  
  
" It seems your son has decided to go back to the X-men," Magneto said softly. He made a fist and the collar Ororo wore became much tighter making her gag loudly her hands flying to her throat at once as a thin line of blood fell down the front of her clothes, " It's such a pity that this ones beauty made him betray his own mother so easily. Don't you agree?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
Mystique looked at Kurt sadly shaking her head, " Let him talk," she said.  
  
Magneto looked at Mystique for a moment with an amused smile and then he nodded releasing both Kurt and Ororo as they crumpled to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Kurt looked from Ororo, to Magneto, and his eyes rested on Mystique who looked back at him sadly. " I don't vish to stay here," he said softly his tail swaying limply to and fro, " Ve break the Commandments und hurt people just because they are mere Humans. This is vrong."  
  
" You knew that when you joined us beside your mother," Magneto pointed out.  
  
" Nein, I only knew that ve vould have problems vith the X-men und perhaps steal a few times but vhat ve are doing now vith Ororo und vhat happened at that factory." he shook his head a bit looking at the ground.  
  
" you could have simply said so instead of sneaking about the hideout like a little blue rat," Magneto said, " Since you chose to sneak around like you did you will be dealt with as if you were a traitor alongside Miss Munroe."  
  
Kurt looked at Ororo in worry struggling to stand up leaning against the wall heavily, " Leave her be, Herr Magneto! She has not done anything vrong to you!"  
  
" She and her friends have been stopping our plans for quite some time, young man," Magneto corrected, " In war terms she would be considered an enemy soldier and she will be dealt with thusly."  
  
" Please, just let her go und deal vith me alone!" Kurt said.  
  
" And why should I?" Magneto asked lifting his eyebrows slightly amused at how much of a hero Kurt was acting like for Ororo.  
  
Kurt bit his lower lip and he looked at Ororo from the corner of his eyes. His tail suddenly swatted his shoulder and he looked at it as it swayed side to side like a snake ready to pounce. He smiled faintly and he gently wrapped his tail around Ororo's arm before looking back at a confused Magneto, " Sorry, Herr Magneto," he said with a slight bow, " ve must leave you now!"  
  
BAMF!  
  
Coughing Magneto fumed and he turned to Mystique, " Go and look for them! I don't care if the boy is your son or not either! Tell Pyro that if he finds them; kill them at once!" he ordered his voice clipped and sharp as he walked past her his cape fluttering behind his heavy footfalls.  
  
Kurt brought them outside and he looked all over his tail twitching back and forth in excitement. He looked back at Ororo and he used the tip of his tail to unlock her collar gently and he winced seeing the cut around her neck from the tightness of the metal collar. " Ve must hurry und run from here," he said looking up at the hideout.  
  
Ororo nodded and she looked up gasping as the Blackbird smashed into some trees for a landing showing the rage that Logan had as he drove it. Logan leapt out a second later with the others before the hatch even fully lowered and Ororo's eyes grew wide as she held out her hands, " Wait!"  
  
Remy threw three charged cards and each one struck Kurt in the chest blasting him into an oak tree with a loud howl. " Hold on, chere! We came ta' rescue you!"  
  
" Stop it!"  
  
As Kurt struggled to sit up Scott blasted him and he hit the tree harder nearly snapping it in half from the impact.  
  
" Guys..!"  
  
Logan leapt on top of Kurt pinning him down with one hand as he raised the other his claws ready to take off Kurt's head.  
  
Thunder cracked loudly as Ororo raised up her arms over her head her eyes black white, " Stop it right now!" her voice boomed all over the area stopping everyone in their tracks as they looked at her in surprise except for Kurt, Remy's cards combined with Scott's blasts had knocked him out swiftly. A lightning bolt struck the ground leaving a large scorch mark to let them know Ororo was serious.  
  
Bobby looked over at the hideout and he narrowed his eyes slightly, " Pyro and Mystique are coming in fast!"  
  
Logan got off of Kurt and he got ready to charge at the two when he caught Ororo's look. Snarling he retracted his claws and roughly slung Kurt over his shoulder as he turned and ran inside the Blackbird swearing under his breath as he went.  
  
Ororo made the storm stronger the winds knocking Pyro and Mystique over violently. The rain and large hail stones pelted them harshly cutting Mystique's rapidly healing skin and destroying Pyro's lighter making him useless in a fight with them now.  
  
Remy watched her a moment more and he rolled his red on black eyes, " Come on, mon ami! Gambit don' t'ink we 'ave toime ta' play wi' 'em!" he said grabbing her around the waist the storm ending instantly as he picked her up and ran inside the Blackbird.  
  
" Hold on tight!" Logan shouted as he hit the thrust. Before Remy could realize it he was smashed against the back of the plane as they rose up and flew as fast as they could to avoid being taken down by Magneto.  
  
" Ororo, what are we going to do with Kurt?" Scott asked looking down at the form on the floor.  
  
Ororo was knelt down and was tending to his chest gently and she spoke without even looking up, " We're going to heal him first and then all of you are going to sit down and listen to what he has to say." With that, she turned back to Kurt and ran a hand down his burned chest making a tiny snow cloud appear to cool it off a bit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
i Am I dead? Nein, I can't be dead. If I vas, I vould not be in the black.Or vould I?/i Kurt moaned faintly in his sleep as he tried to figure out why he was blackness when he slowly woke opening his eyes. He blinked a few times slowly sitting up and he found himself looking at a poster of Erol Flynn in the movie Captain Blood. i God likes pirate movies too?/i he wandered for a brief moment before his chest started to burn and he winced laying back down his tail swaying lazily beside him. This was certainly not Heaven but at the same time it wasn't Hell so.It came to reason that he was in fact, still very much alive.  
  
" Kurt?"  
  
Turning his head to one side Kurt saw Ororo standing in the open doorway holding a tray with a steaming bowl of soup on top. He smiled faintly and he waved her over with his tail as he slowly tried once more to sit up gritting his teeth as he did so. When she sat down beside him setting the tray over his lap he looked over at her his head tilted to one side. " Vhat happened?" he asked her.  
  
" Remy hit you with three charged cards and then Scott zapped you with his eyes," Ororo said with a slight shrug, " You're lucky to still be able for someone not even wearing armor!"  
  
Kurt shrugged a little bit picking up the spoon and tasting the soup making a wry face his tail twisting up slightly.  
  
" You don't like tomato soup?" Ororo asked with a soft laugh.  
  
" Vhen it is made by Scott, ja," he nodded with a smile. He looked up at her his face becoming his serious suddenly, " Vhat vill happen to me?" he asked softly.  
  
Ororo gently rested a hand over one of his, " You must tell them everything," she said gently, " then they will know the truth and you won't be sent away."  
  
" The professor vishes to send me avay?" Kurt asked his heart breaking.  
  
" No, but everyone else does. Except for me of course," Ororo said. She smiled, " Don't worry about it, Kurt. When you tell them the truth they won't want to send you away anymore!"  
  
Kurt smiled faintly looking down at their hands and he slowly looked up at her. " Ororo?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" You vill stay beside me vhen I tell them, ja?" he asked looking up at her hopefully.  
  
She smiled and nodded kissing his forehead gently, " Of course I will."  
  
Kurt's tail acted like a dog's as it wagged and he smiled a bit turning back to the soup cocking an eyebrow. " Vas?" He dipped his spoon in and he fished out a large chunk of tomato skin and he looked at Ororo confused. " Is this a new ingredient?" he asked looking back at the skin as it dangled dripping from the spoon looking like it was red flesh.  
  
Ororo laughed shaking her head a bit clapping a hand over her eyes, " Maybe we should leave the cooking to Jean and Remy!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kurt was crouched on one of the couches Ororo sitting beside him holding one of his hands as one by one the other members of the X-men walked in and sat down looking at Kurt with either mistrust or curiosity. Kurt looked at the ground his cheeks burning red. Ororo squeezed his hand gently and he looked at her gratefully before turning to Xavier as he coughed softly for attention.  
  
" Well I think we all know why we are here today," he said softly. He looked over at Kurt with a faint smile, " I believe mister Wagner has a few things to explain to the rest of us."  
  
Kurt nodded faintly and he bit his lower lip for a moment before he looked around at the others and he found his voice. He began to talk slowly telling them that he had been out playing with the children until the sun started to set before they went inside. He then told them about Mystique and the exact words they had spoken between each other and his eyes filled up with tears when he recited the old lullaby. Afterwards everything came out fast and Ororo had to correct him a few times when he overlooked something in his haste to let it all out to them. When Kurt was done he kept his eyes to the ground too afraid to look up at them.  
  
Logan shifted and he cleared his throat looking at the ground faintly. " Well, I guess I was a bit too hasty in my decision." he admitted. His voice became softer, " Sorry, Elf."  
  
" What was that?" Ororo asked with a smile.  
  
Logan glared at her but Kurt broke in, " I heard you just fine, Logan. It is all right. I suppose I should have told you instead of trying to keep it a secret, ja?" he asked.  
  
Logan smiled faintly in gratitude before taking his leave of the room. Slowly everyone said their apologies to Kurt before leaving him with just Ororo and Xavier who had stayed quiet the whole time.  
  
Xavier moved his char closer to Kurt and he smiled down at him. " Well, I'm glad that is finally over with, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Kurt smiled nodding, " Ja, but I am confused about one thing," he admitted.  
  
" And what is that?"  
  
" Vhat vill I do now?" Kurt asked his tail curling slightly around Ororo's waist.  
  
Xavier shared a look with Ororo and he pointed to a closet across the room, " I think you will find your answer in that closet, Kurt," he said.  
  
Kurt looked at Ororo confused but she only smiled and shrugged. Slowly he stood up and he walked up to the closet opening it. He gasped softly taking a step back looking at Ororo and Xavier in surprise. " It is really mine?" he asked looking back into the closet.  
  
Xavier laughed softly nodding, " Well of course it is, Kurt!" he said.  
  
With a smile Kurt entered the closet and he closed the door for a moment leaving Ororo and Xavier looking at the door and laughing as there were slight bangs inside as he moved around.  
  
When Kurt came back out he was smiling from pointed ear to pointed ear holding spreading his arms out to Ororo. " Vell?" he asked.  
  
" It's perfect for you!" she said with a soft laugh.  
  
Kurt was given a uniform made from the same material as the others looking like a black bodysuit with two large red stripes starting from the crouch making a V to either shoulder. He laughed softly and he slipped one a pair of gloves made just for him that had red swirls on them.  
  
" Nightcrawler, welcome to the X-men," Xavier said.  
  
The End! 


End file.
